The invention concerns a method of managing the triggering of an application in a service terminal and in particular a telecommunication terminal such as a mobile telephone.
The invention applies to any terminal and to chip cards able to trigger an application or to execute an application on the arrival of a triggering event. The invention also applies to applications comprising triggering rules as a function of the arrival of at least one predefined event.
In the context of a telecommunication terminal of the mobile telephone type, the arrival of an event triggering an application means for example the arrival of a short message (SMS) or the start of a call made on the mobile telephone by the user.
The invention applies since applications, for historical reasons, are related to triggering events so that their triggering is related to the arrival of a triggering event, when the terminal must be capable of functioning with different network environments, in other words in a multi-technology network access context.
This is because there exists today, in particular in telecommunications, competition between several technologies supported by the various operators.
In a practical fashion each telephone network operator offers one or more network access technologies and application programs, hereinafter referred to as applications, compatible with the network access technology of the operator, namely GSM, UMTS, CDMA, IDEN, ANSI-136, etc.
Solutions are sought today affording multi-technology accesses, that is to say solutions which make it possible for a service terminal and in particular a mobile telephone defined according to specific standards and technologies to be able to function in a multi-technology context.